


使命召唤：半条命战争

by The_ZC



Series: 使命召唤：半条命战争 [1]
Category: Half-Life
Genre: City 17, Gen, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), black mesa
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ZC/pseuds/The_ZC
Summary: 也许你玩过《半条命》，被她那神奇的剧情所吸引；也许你也玩过《使命召唤》，被她那强烈的战争氛围所征服。其实我最喜欢玩的两款游戏就是《半条命》与《使命召唤》，我常常YY，如果把她们两个放到一起会是什么样，于是乎，小说《使命召唤：半条命战争》诞生了！小说名：《使命召唤：半条命战争》字数：15万首次发布时间：2010年1月19日草稿结稿时间：2009年12月25日小说完全以游戏攻略的方式叙述故事，并加入大量的描写，以便让读者能够把她当成是一款游戏。该小说采用了双条剧情主线，一条以国民护卫队特种警队成员——Towel为主角，另一条以超级部队利刃分队成员——Edge325为主角。这两名主角亲眼目睹了从“弗里曼回归人类文明”到“整个C17被核爆炸摧毁的全过程”，剧情中的主角分别经历了联合军逮捕Eli的行动、诺瓦矿场遭到蚁狮与弗里曼的突击、联合军尝试抓获弗里曼的一次次失利、叛军在C17发动的全面起义、C17被毁后联合军残余部队在郊区的大规模集结，甚至于描绘了美军针对黑山基地的军事行动。小说中的许多元素都取材于HL与COD，比如小说中保留了COD中那个人气最高、出场次数最多的Price队长；游戏中的武器及装备则改编于HL，比如国民护卫队的惟一的长枪装备——HK MP7冲锋枪，还有联合军的标准炸药——S.L.A.M.，改编于HL2DM的“可选择性轻型炸药”，以及等等。
Series: 使命召唤：半条命战争 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712344





	使命召唤：半条命战争

**Author's Note:**

> 本人只负责转载，未以任何方式参与创作  
原作者出于保密不让署名，这里就不挂他的名字了

**Jenner：队长，我搞到些有用的情报，想不想听听？**   
**Price：说。**   
**Jenner：如果我告诉你的话，你肯定又会说我打探小道消息，骂我是狗崽子。**   
**Price：那就别告诉我。**   
**Jenner：呵(冷笑)……情报部找到Eli的位置了，估计他们会让我们去抓他，很不错，哈？**   
**Price：早就知道了**   
**Jenner：那这个情报你肯定不知道，咱们部队来了个新来的，叫Towel。**

  
**主角：“Towel”警员 — 国民护卫队特种警卫部队**   
**C17城区，国民护卫队特种警卫部队训练基地**   
**某日 — 02：05：21 PM**

  
我按照墙上的指路牌，到处寻找着靶场。我刚到这儿不长时间，虽然我早就通过了特种警卫部队的入学考试，但这里的人说我参加过的考试不是特警局主持的，我还得通过其他一些测试才行。收发室的老兄告诉我，要我到2号靶场向一个叫Jenner的人报道。  
说实话，这儿的结构很复杂，虽然墙上到处都是指这指那的路标，但我还是找不到他们所说的2号靶场， 5号、7号靶场却被我找到了。似乎这里的靶场非常分散，而且是无序排列。这么设计也许是为了让叛军无法轻易攻占这里……不过……鬼才相信叛军会攻入C17。  
这附近回荡着护卫队的操练声，建筑物之间都被层层的铁丝网与一条条平坦的公路隔开，公路两旁有许多全副武装的护卫队队员正拎着电棍和手枪巡逻着。还有一些没有任务的护卫队成员摘掉了自己的头盔，一边互相闲聊着一边在建筑物之间穿梭。时不时有几辆APC从公路上飞驰而过，似乎一切都是那么紧紧有条。  
走着走着，我已经不知不觉地站在了2号靶场门口，“2号靶场”几个英文单词赫然写在门牌上。我的心情很激动，同时又有些害怕，因为我不知道前方有什么样的考试等待着我。特种警卫部队的考试一定很变态——要知道，不同于其他护卫队，特种警卫部队通常要执行只有正规军才执行的任务。我想他们一定会挖苦我这个菜鸟的，他们会让我在考场上很难堪……不，我不应该想这些，我该自信一些——大概我只能用这种自欺欺人的方式鼓励自己了。  
我打开门，紧张地向其中望了望，一个人正站在距门口不远的地方。那人中等身材，穿着护卫队的战斗服（其实除了睡觉与在军用妓院时，上级要求护卫队成员必须时刻穿着战斗服），双手掐腰，背后别着一枝HK MP7冲锋枪。我一见到他，就已经猜到了他大概就是Jenner，赶紧迎上去，向他敬了个礼：“是Jenner先生吧？我是新来的Towel。”说着，我礼貌得伸出了手，等待他的回应。然而他却转过身去，我只得作罢。  
他身体不停地轻晃着，看上去对一切都无所谓的样子，颇有“流氓”的感觉，然后他用手指向武器储藏室的橱窗，说道：“很高兴见到你，到那里拿枪，然后到射击台这儿来。”他的声音略带沙哑，但不难听，而且语气非常地随意。我没说什么，只是走向窗口前的台子，拿起了放在那里的HK USP 9mm自动手枪和弹夹。这枪对我来说再熟悉不过了，过去在普通警卫部队，我用的就是这玩意。  
我打开枪的保险后，走到了靶台前，Jenner此刻正站在我身后的观察台上监督我。从他那摇晃的站姿上看，我觉得他是在蔑视我——不过也许他平常就这样。  
“准备好考试吧！”Jenner说道，“你的档案里写到你过去在普通警卫部队是个神枪手，我倒要看看这名号是不是你贿赂出来的，”说着，他按下控制器，我前方很远的地方便出现了一个靶子。“给我显摆一下吧。”  
我沉稳地举起手枪，左手托住握把，做出一个很标准的手枪射击姿势，慢慢地把准星、眼睛与靶心移到同一条直线上。确定已经瞄上了靶心，扣动扳机。只听“啪”一声，靶子倒下了。  
“命中！”Jenner说道，“不过速度太慢了。”  
这还慢？我很诧异，我可是连两秒都没用上呀。  
“马上会有一串靶子在你面前快速弹出来，你得在15秒内击中至少10个靶子，”Jenner继续说，“准备好了？”我傻眼了，这么快？这说明我几乎没有换子弹的时间。不过我这个傻子还是下意识地点了点头。  
“唰唰唰”，靶子一个接一个地从对面亮出来，我毫不犹豫地在差不多三点一线的时候就扣动扳机，不断地转动着手腕，寻找下一个靶子可能弹出来的位置。15秒很快就过去了，18发子弹都打光了，也不知道到底多少发脱靶。果然是个很BT的测试，我的手指都发酸了。  
“不错嘛！”Jenner显得很惊讶，“我原以为你得好几次才能过。”言外之意，我确实通过了这项考试，当然他没告诉我我的成绩如何。  
“再看看你速拔电棍的技术如何。”Jenner从他的脚下拿出一个西瓜，放在了他面前的桌子上，然后说：“来，到西瓜这儿来，我数一二三，你挥电棍，看看你拔警棍的速度多快，别忘了挥电棍的时候按开关，我看不到电火花的话不算。”  
我按照他的意思，走到了西瓜面前，左手伸向腰上的电棍柄，做好挥击的准备。在特种警卫部队，电棍的挥击方法不太一样，他们要求队员在挥击同时开启开关。因为电棍在普通警卫部队只是一个威胁的摆设；而在特种警卫部队，这东西是实实在在的武器，这样挥击能够在对方觉察出危险前击倒对方。  
“一、二、三，打！”随着短促有力的命令，我紧握住电棍柄的左手抽出了电棍，将它举起，同时大拇指移到了棍柄的开关上，推下了去。只见几点电火花从眼前闪过，我的左臂向下一滑，西瓜被击得粉碎。汁液与红色的果肉夹杂着黑色的瓜子四处横飞，溅得到处都是。  
“漂亮！你杀西瓜的样子真帅！”Jenner双手握拳，从胸前有力地滑过。这下我才知道我通过全部考试了。  
但我错了。  
Jenner稳了稳自己的情绪，恢复了他原有的语气，“到旁边的车库找Price队长报道，参加下一个考试，我的考试你已经过了。”  
我已经做得很不错了，为什么还有考试？我真是不明白，难道接下来还会有更恐怖的事情么？但既然是命令，我就不得不服从。  
“见到队长时得有点礼貌，”Jenner用略带威胁的语气说道。  
我走出靶场的门，按路标的指示，再一次陷入刚才的迷惘之中，不过这一次好一些，因为车库就在靶场旁边，很快就能找到。我走到关闭的车库大门前，整理了一下战斗服的衣皱，在纳闷自己的新队长Price长相的同时准备扣响大门。这时，大门左上角的监视器突然转向我，随后从门的另一边传出了人的声音：“队长，F.N.G.来了。”随后，大门缓慢地打开，发出金属吱吱的声音。我的心跳加速了。  
四个人站在大门内侧的中央，全都荷枪实弹。最中间的一位防毒面具套在头上，没有拉下来，露出了他标准的英式大胡子，颇有长官的气派。他双手插在胸前，用带有寒意且蔑视的眼光看着我。  
他旁边的一个队员，侧着身子，对我很不礼貌地说道：“嘿！炮灰，这是我们的Price队长……”话没说完，大胡子就伸手示意他停下来，然后打量了我一番，用一种极为低调的语气说道：“Towel是什么，人的名字么？抹布不行么？”  
想不到第一次和新队长交谈就被骂得狗血临头，我觉得十分尴尬。  
Price队长瞟了我一眼，“你该参加我的考试了。”他的声音沉稳，发音标准，音色又好，简直像个播音员一样。他转过身指着我面前的一个用水泥板拼起来的二层楼房，“这是个模拟的楼房，里边有10个靶子，你要按照墙上和地上写的箭头从楼中穿过，射掉所有的靶子，1分钟必须完成，明白么？”我点了点头，他继续说：“Jenner是全队的记录保持者，25.3s跑完全程。准备好的话就到入口那儿去，其他人跟我到监视器这边来。”  
我依照着队长的指示，来到入口，拾起了早已放在那里的HK MP7 4.6mm冲锋枪与4颗手榴弹和弹药，然后观察了一下地形：正前方与左前方各有一个大门，正前方是关着的，左前方是敞开的，门与我之间是一片开阔区域。看来我得穿过开阔区域后从左侧门进入，约摸着这过程中得亮靶子。此时队长已经接通了我的战斗服上的无线电，对我说：“准备————”  
我打开保险，拉下枪栓，做好了向前冲锋的准备动作。  
“计时开始！”队长低沉地说道。我顺势抓稳了枪，向开阔地那边的大门冲了过去，果然不出我所料，跑到一半路程时，大门上方的二楼的一个窗户露出了一个靶子。“正前方二楼出现目标！”队长用无线电向我喊话，但还没等他喊完，靶子已经被我用一连串的子弹击倒了。我继续向前冲锋。  
冲到大门里，展现在我面前的是一个里面有几根柱子的大厅。刚一进入，柱子后亮出了三个靶子。我一边朝有靶子的方向扫射，一边向箭头标注的方向侧身奔跑，靶子就在一连串的枪声中倒地了。沿着大厅的墙壁，我来到了楼梯，迈大步冲了上去。  
这时，缓步台上突然亮出了一个靶子，我赶紧抬起枪，对着它扣动扳机，结果只打出了3发子弹——弹匣里没有子弹了，但靶子已经倒地。我收起了换了手枪，接着朝二楼走。  
一到二楼，走廊对面就亮出了一个靶子，我对着靶子两枪点射就干掉了目标，然后一个大转身进入了走廊右侧的房间，两个靶子一下子从对着我的两个墙角闪了出来，灵活地快速将两个靶子击倒，继续沿着箭头指示的方向向这个小房间墙上的一个开口冲去，此时队长再次用无线电喊话：“手雷！”  
我右手收起枪，掏出一枚手雷，左手拔掉手雷的拉环，把手雷扔进了开口，然后侧身躲在门口，同时再次抽出了手枪。只听“轰”的一声，手雷爆炸了。赶紧冲进屋内，看到屋内一个靶子已经倒下了，还有一个立在那儿的。用手枪在靶子上补了一枪，退出屋子——10个靶子都打完了。继续沿着箭头奔跑，通过一个斜坡后回到地面，在“终点”的字样上停了下来。  
“嗯……实际成绩……再减去命中率奖励……23.1s，队长，”那名队友用尽量平静的语气说道。显然我刚刚破了全队的记录。我气喘吁吁地来到队长那儿，大家都在交头接耳地说着些什么，只有Price队长依然平静。他向我表示祝贺，“现在你是我们的一员了，希望你能爱上这个垃圾集体。”  
尽管那语气中听不出什么祝贺的意味，我答道，“谢谢队长。”  
我终于通过了考试，正式加入了特种警卫部队。这是我一直梦寐以求的。我真是太兴奋了，期待着能在这个我梦想着的地方体验全新的激动人心的生活。


End file.
